mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Table
The Sacred Table of the Edwardians, more commonly known as 'The Table' isn't just A table is a much disputed relic, possibly the single most fought over item in existence. It has ancient origins and claims on it vary from religious to nationalistic. Some religious people beleive it contains cryptic writing scribbled on by prophets. The two main claimants to The Table are the AAC and Shaderia, the peoples of which have quarrled over ownership since pre-history. Possesion -> -> -> -> -> -> -> ? -> -> Outland Primitives -> / -> -> -> -> ->? The original Arsinos location of The Table was on display in the Much Wenlock Museum in Salopia, and remained there until halfway through the Salopian civil war in which countries sided with the Empire evecuated the table via bridgenorth, it was though that the table sank with a blown up Stahlion Ship that was allegedly carrying the table. Efforts were made to search the bottom of the Green Sea for the table, Shaderia hired Kanye West to dive for the table but eventually was distracted by gay fish clubs and subsequently fired then tried for treason back in the AAC. Kaneland also sent submarines to search for it. It was later revealed that the explosion was staged and the table was on a different vessel that made it to the Stahl Empire. It is currently on display in the Stahlberg State Museum. The Stahl Empire was to then hand over possesion to the AAC, the two nations painstakingly planned out the transfer involving many vessels are soilders, submarines, decoys to try and get past Shaderian intervention. Tension escalated when Shaderia attacked the Stahlian naval forces who were patrolling international waters near the Shaderian Sea to prevent Stahl from attacking whilst Shaderia was in battle with AAC. This ignited the 2nd Naval Battle of the Table in the northern part of the sea of mermaids. Lexilo became involved and Kaneland became opportunistic in retaking south Kaneland. While not yet an existential threat, the leadership paniced at this sudden change in the balance and decided to go all out by developing nukes and launching a chemical attack that ruined the city of Rio in Paramisen. This started the fall of the Stahl Empire - the crisis distracted other nations enough to allow the AAC to escape with the table, currently keeping it on the Fozamese Channel island that is owned by AAC. Soon with the help of the Salopian Empire, Shaderia launched an assault on the AAC, it become total war for the table with the 3rd naval battle of the table becoming the most deadly naval battle ever, sinking 11 aircraft carriers. In the process an AAC vessel carrying the table was blown up, revenge fighting took over the battle distracting the two belligerants from the table, which drifted into USP control with the help of mermaids and bearsharks. It then took a long trip past Lupaia back to the USP. During the eviction the USP was under much diplomatic pressure for both its aggressive war on Kaneland and its possesion of the table. Whilst The United Provinces are also Descendants of the Edwardians like the main claimants Shaderia and AAC, most do not recognise the validity of the claims. Under pressure the USP handed the table to the UN, which currently keeps it in the Loveshack. This means the table has circled the main continent about 1 and 1/3 times. After a pirate raid on the Loveshack Museum of the Table. The table was siezed by infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. AAC and Shaderia assault Buccaneer Island but don't find the table which was actually hiden on Lapainland Things get a bit confused when the table is handed over to the bond villains (controlled by SE) however due to their uncertain reality (No wiki page and lack of contribution to the game) the table somehow ends up in Kanestralia. Shaderia and AAC attack Kanestralia to get the table back and to try and prevent this from happening Kane orders the table to be launched via missile into Outland. The table lands in Outland and is found by Primitives who worship it as an artifact sent by Kane who they believe is the world breaker. The primitives are killed by AAC and Shaderian forces and agree to keep the table in neutral Lupaia territory in Outland. The Table ends up in Shaderia where it is used to imprison Solomon (See Avengers mission Undying Vendetta ) and during the avengers fight the table is buried under some rubble before being recoved by the UN rescue team and returend to Loveshack where it sits in the lobby of the UNGA as a reminder for all nations to share and be nice to each other. In the End of Arsinos the fate of the table was unclear. Some say that the table was evacuated by special forces, others say it was broken apart by looters, while some eye witnesses claim it just vanished from the world. But one thing is certain is that the tale of the table is certainly not over and its near mythical status in the nations of Aprillia, SRoD and New Shadeira is both a passion and an obsession to those who still seek it. Claimants and their supporters Aprillia Recognised as one of the main claimants inheriting AACs claim Shaderian Republic of Dawn Recognised as one of the main claimants inheriting Shaderian claim New Shaderia Recognised as one of the main claimants inheriting Shaderian claim Salopia Some consider Salopia to be a claimant due to it being the first proven seat of the table. The Table according to Shaderian lores and legends The table was one of the first creations to be forged in the Immortals' primeordial ooze. After the Immortal's were slain from existance the Table happened to fall into the hands of the humans. The Immortals had chosen the Edwardians to safeguard one of their most prized artifacts for the rest of eternity. The Edwardians sought to protect it against all evil according to the wishes of the old gods, though the group became split amongst themselves after several Edwardians sought to unlock the table's powers so that they may use them for personal gains. This disagreement eventually led to the Edwardians losing the table to rival groups who envied how the Edwardians were favoured by the Immortals. The Table was claimed by a succession of religions, but it would never be owned by them for long as none could understand the true nature of the table and thus invited their own destruction. As the centuries past the table eventually came into possession of Dr Samuel Jones, who enjoyed it for its appearance and knew nothing of its mystical origins. The Dr eventually succumbed to the usage of Artificial Crystal and became so addicted that he lost everything, living only to try and further his habit. As everything he owned was taken by force, Dr Jones, for reasons unknown even to him, hid the table so that it would not be taken. While travelling back to the sqaulor in which he now resided Jones finished the last of a new strain of artificial crystal and while he was in his drug enduced state he could see the heavenly aura which was emmitting from the table. Jones now realised it was no ordinary creation. Unsure what else to do with the table, Jones kept it in the basement apartment of a brothel, which he shared with several other ne'er do wells. Whilst helping those in need, Godfrey Wilson (AKA, Me) saw the table which Jones possessed. The once glorious creation was gouged, scuffed and scorched from the regular violence of the brothels, was thick with the residue of semen and crystal, and was losing the power which was granted by the Immortal's. Godfrey Wilson, an expert on Immortal's lore and legends, informed Jones of the artifact's origins and insisted that it must be restored to its former glory. But Jones was reluctant to give up the table, despite the fact that it was dying in his care, Wilson did not wish to pay Jones for the table as he knew that he'd just spend it on crystals, so he moved the addict and the table into a nicer area in the hope that jones would become sober and the table be saved. During this time in rehab Jones fell off the wagon, stole any items of value which Wilson owned (including the antique 20 pence piece) and fled to Lexilo for refuge, leaving Wilson to try and rebuild his life whilst he also tried to restore the tables former glory. Many years later Jones had returned. Though he was no longer hooked on the Artifical Crystal he was still as conniving as before. He tried to claim the table as his own and refused to acknowledge the items which he had stolen. And so a bitter rivalry ensued between Dr Jones, who would have surely dragged the table into its own destruction and Godfrey Wilson, who fought tooth and nail to restore the table's life force. As the rivalry continued Dr Jones and Godfrey Wilson sought assistance from countries to secure their claim on the table. Dr Jones sought help from the AAC whilst Godfrey Wilson sought help from Shaderia. During the old world's Armageddon a skirmish from unknown antagonists resulted in the table's disappearance and it was feared that the table had been destroyed for good. But this was no ordinary table, it was the table of the Immortals, and as the world was destroyed around it the table sought new life, the new map, Arsinos. Now under the neutral ownership of Salopia, it is placed in the Much Wenlock Museum. Though both the AAC and Shaderia have vowed to reclaim what they see as rightfully theirs. Aprillian Perspective In AAC mythology, the table was the first matter to exist in the universe. One day, suddenly a small splinter split from the table, falling into the blackness of space. This splinter soon expanded to consume all of time and space, it grew and it grew until it had grown into the universe we now know, and many other universes. Once the table had settled down on a world inhabited by humans, it was captured by a buch of theiving false gods known as the immortals. The immortals decided that they would keep the table for themselves. They implanted nails into the table as a symbol of its servitude to them, but the table had other plans. The table banished the immortals to a nether world, corrupting their souls and driving them to torment. The table eventually found itself in the hands of AAC, who vowed never to harm it and to respect it and give it the freedom it deserved. The table stayed in the hands of AAC for millenia, and whispered its secrets to their people, eventually forming a symbiotic relationship with the citizens of the nation. The Table has been the center of an ongoing argument bewteen AAC and Shaderia since prehistory (on the map game at least). AAC posessed the table, and out of the goodness of the peoples hearts let Shaderia also use the table's wondrous powers. But then Shaderia decided to try and claim the table as their own, turning their backs on the nation that had been so hospitable to them. Eventually, a bloody war was started which lasted many many years until eventually Shaderia retreated and stopped attacking AAC. AAC kept the table and proudly resumed ownership. However, despite no military action taking place since, Shaderia still seem to think they have some sort of claim to the ownership of the table, despite this claim being ludicrous and far-fetched. The table is an important national symbol to AAC, and almost all of its citizens would rather die than see it in Shaderian hands. Other claimants Other nations than Shaderia and Aprillia have possesed the table for various reasons, though even if they posses it for a long time most do not recognise it as being a rightful or valid claim. Perhaps the only valid claim that could be considered outside of the Aprillian and Shaderian claims is the claim that the table should be kept in Salopia as some think this is where the table originated and was the residence of the Edwardians. The Argument Category:Assets Category:Religions